


A Car Ride With A Singing Ahou

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Cutesy, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Just a fluffy little drabble!





	A Car Ride With A Singing Ahou

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think about this oneshot that I wrote up! Just mentioning it real quick, but I also have an account on fanfiction.net! Here`s the link to it: https://www.fanfiction.net/~gimmekensei

"What did I say ahou? If you're going to ride in the car with me then stop touching everything, I swear it's like driving with a child.."

Sanosuke huffed, ignoring both the command and the snarled remark that followed it as he continued to mess around with the dial of the radio, switching between radio stations as he spoke. "I'm bored! you know I don't like traveling like this, Saitou! And seriously I can`t stand dealing with the silence...!"

" I told you that you could've just brought your toys with you, or gotten there before me—and stop touching my radio ahou. I told you that already."

"Yes, you did say that," The street fighter agreed, leaving the radio on some pop music station (which made Saitou want to physically cringe) and returning to riffling through the contents of Saitou`s bag, "but then I'd have to wait for you to get there, and I hate waiting just as much as I hate traveling like this."

Saitou nearly rolled his eyes a bit at that, "Well that's a real dilemma you have."

"Isn't it?"

"Tch."

The car went quiet for a few minutes before Sanosuke`s voice rang out, actually sounding alright as the teenager sang along to the words of the song. The police officer`s brows furrowed in confusion at that, and it took a moment before the thought finally formed itself. …Was the ahou singing to him?

He wasn't sure what to comment on; The fact that the brat was serenading him with a pop song or that he didn`t truly mind. So instead he decided against saying anything, and just turned his gaze back to the road and kept quiet.

It was going to be a long day. That was for sure.


End file.
